


Leon and Papa Bear

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Crack, Gen, Immortal Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Leon is shot down during World War II and has to make his way home to England with the help of the boys of Stalag 13.





	Leon and Papa Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've been watching too much Hogan's Heroes lately if I can come up with this piece of crack!fic.

If anyone ever asked Leon about some of the craziest things he did in his extraordinarily long life, he was going to have to tell them about right now. Volunteering to fly in the RAF and pilot a Bristol Blenheim? Nope, that was just a mild bit of derring-do. Bailing out over Bavaria when said plane was shot up all to hell after a bombing run? Well, that was both good and bad luck. Good for him for not getting killed right away. Bad because his two crewmates and friends weren't so lucky. Spending three nights on the run in the German countryside before making contact with someone who could get him home? Mildly unsanitary because he couldn't afford to change his clothing or risk being shot as a spy.

This though? He was standing in the middle of the bunkhouse of the Luft-Stalag the Underground agent had smuggled him into, listening to the senior POW casually explain his entire scheme for Leon's escape to their horrified German guard. Said guard finally interrupted him with a plaintive, 'Colonel Hogan, please! I see nothing!', before he jammed his helmet on his head and darted for the door. The poor man had to backtrack a moment later and reclaim his rifle from the short Frenchman he'd handed it to when he'd arrived for what appeared to be a mid-day feeding.

Leon simply raised his eyebrows at the grinning American. "See? I told you this would be easy. You'll be on your way home by teatime tomorrow."

Somehow, Leon believed him. Merlin was never going to believe the whole story, but Leon couldn't wait to see him to try to explain this insane misadventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC. Hogan's Heroes belongs to Albert Ruddy and Bernard Fein.


End file.
